Accidente
by synstropezia
Summary: "Menjadi pesajak yang keren karena depresi bukan keinginanku, Akutagawa-kun. Aku lebih suka tertawa lepas, dan tersenyum tanpa dirimu di sekitarku." Pintu ditutup, dan Akutagawa tahu dia bukan berarti apa pun karena telah menjadi "ketiadaan" / "Ternyata aku gagal melindungimu sejak awal."


**Accidente**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, feel ga sampe, gaje, kasian akutagawa, dazai jahat, ga menarik.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

Kamar itu selalu saja, menceritakan kenangan yang tanggal tanpa pernah tinggal.

Namun, apakah mereka yang duduk berdua, semalam tidur bersama dan kini pemuda itu memeluknya, adalah hal bernama kenangan? Akutagawa Ryuunosuke tidak memastikannya karena ia tahu; mereka hanya kebetulan di waktu yang salah. Cowok penuh perban ini–Dazai Osamu, mustahil Akutagawa bingkai dengan pigura seelok kilas balik. Keindahan bukan menggambarkan mereka, melainkan atensi searah milik Akutagawa.

Atensinya akan senyum, tawa dan canda Dazai Osamu yang mustahil digapai, selain memiliki punggung itu untuk Akutagawa kejar sampai lumpuh dalam keputusasaan.

"Bagaimana rasanya semalam, Dazai-_san_?" Kalimat pertama diluncurkan untuk memecah udara yang sunyi. Pemuda merangkap mentornya itu berhenti memainkan PSP, dan memandang Akutagawa yang ia peluk dari belakang.

"Rasanya seperti terbang. Tetapi, kamu tidak berada di atas, bawah, kiri atau kananku."

"Berarti Dazai-_san_ menganggapku tidak ada?" Terkejut bukan haknya. Akutagawa tetaplah datar bagaimanapun luka merobek jantung, atau memasukkan air mata pada celah tak kasat mata itu.

Langkahnya akan waras, selama melupai emosi dalam berlari. Semua demi "kebahagiaan" yang nantinya mengakhiri pengejaran ini, ketika Akutagawa berhasil menyentuh punggung Dazai.

(Dengan catatan apabila Akutagawa memiliki sisa hati untuk merasai)

"Memang seharusnya kamu tidak pernah ada di sini, Akutagawa-_kun_. Semua ini memang kejam hanya karena kamu kebetulan di sana."

Kebetulan di mana Akutagawa searah dengan jalan yang Dazai lewati. Tangan ringkihnya diseret paksa oleh sang mentor, dan mau tidak mau berakhir untuk dijadikan pelampiasan atas kematian Oda Sakunosuke–pemuda yang tidak Akutagawa pahami, bagaimana malam di sepasang dunia Dazai tertarik akan bintang sekecil itu.

(Padahal ada malam yang menyerupai dirinya, dan memiliki kehampaan sejenis. Mereka tidak bisa saling mengisi. Namun, berpandangan sejenak bukan masalah)

"Menurutmu apa kita berhak untuk depresi?" Giliran Akutagawa yang menengok pada manik kecokelatan Dazai. Pertanyaan itu sedikit janggal walau tidak cukup kuat untuk meruntuhkan.

"Aku tidak depresi. Apa alasanku untuk merasa demikian?" PSP dilepas Dazai dari genggaman. Napasnya sengaja berlabuh di tengkuk Akutagawa, sembari jemarinya menari di punggung itu.

"Akutagawa-_kun_ hanya mengejar punggungku, tetapi tidak pernah bisa meraihnya. Itulah yang dinamakan depresi, karena obsesimu membutakan dan bukan mengarahkanmu."

"Itu bukan depresi, Dazai-_san_. Aku hanya belum berhasil membuatmu mengakuiku." Beda dengan gagal yang sudah terpuruk, dan meratapi kepingan usaha. Akutagawa masih memiliki tenaga–nasib kecil yang ia genggam untuk mengubah ketetapan dunia.

"Mau sampai kapan kamu menginginkannya? Apa hingga Akutagawa-_kun_ menua, berhenti di usia tiga puluh atau mungkin, tidak akan bisa meskipun kamu meninggal?"

"Gagal bukanlah tujuanku."

"Sombong sekali, Akutagawa-_kun_. Namun, dibandingkan membicarakan obsesi konyolmu, ayo obrolkan hal lain."

"Obsesi? Aku tidak se–!"

"Menurut saja. Lagi pula kapan lagi Akutagawa-_kun_ bisa '**dekat**' denganku?" Jemari yang semula menari kini mencubit punggung tersebut. Warna biru keunguan sengaja ditinggalkan Dazai sebagai peringatan.

Lebih kejamnya lagi, Akutagawa dijerat oleh kebetulan itu agar tidak melarikan diri. Mereka harus melahirkan tragedi baru agar ketidakberuntungan ini mengakhiri kehadirannya, dan menjelmakan bentuk baru yang (mungkin) lebih mengerikan.

"Memangnya Dazai-_san_ ingin membicarakan apa denganku?" Cubitan tadi sudah bersarang di mana-mana. Entah itu perut, kaki, punggung bahkan selangkangan. Akutagawa nyaris kehilangan warna putih pucatnya akibat bekas biru keunguan, dan merah kering dari silet.

"Balik ke pertanyaan tadi, apa menurutmu kita berhak untuk depresi?"

"Tidak. Kita sendiri yang memilih kegelapan ini, dan bernaung di bawahnya."

"Usiamu berapa sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Mengingat usia bukan bagian dari pekerjaan." Tanggal ulang tahun pun Akutagawa tidak peduli, karena untuk apa merayakannya selama ia hidup? Peduli akan hal sebodoh itu bukanlah syarat untuk memperpanjang napas.

"Seingatku usia kita berbeda dua tahun. Berarti umurmu enam belas saat ini."

"Mungkin."

"Di luar sana remaja seusiamu pergi bersekolah, bermain dengan teman-temannya dan pacaran. Miris sekali melihat Akutagawa-_kun_ justru membunuh bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawa."

"Bukankah Dazai-_san_ sama saja? Usia kita tidak jauh berbeda."

"Ya. Seharusnya aku menjadi kakak kelasmu. Kemudian Akutagawa-_kun_ mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusanku." Rangkulan Dazai berubah menjadi sentuhan-sentuhan ringan yang meraba dada bidang Akutagawa. Sesekali pula, tangannya iseng memainkan sepasang tonjolan yang membengkak.

"Mengucapkan kelulusan itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti, 'Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Dazai-_san_. Kita akan berpisah sekarang. Aku mungkin merindukanmu'."

"Dazai-_san_ mau pergi ke mana?!" Kalimat barusan terlalu nyata untuk pegandaian. Tidak seharusnya Dazai melukiskan luka dengan senyuman -menunjukkan garis lengkung seindah itu di mana gundah, putus asa, dan kekecewaan terbungkus dalam sendu yang tulus.

Jika Dazai tersenyum, tertawa atau bercanda walaupun pura-pura, semua akan menjadi kehilangan selama wajah-wajah itu diperlihatkan di hadapannya. Genggaman Akutagawa bukanlah rumah yang Dazai inginkan, lirik bahkan kalah berharga dibandingkan korek api Odasaku. Ia dihadirkan sebatas untuk menampung kemalangan saja.

"Siapa dirimu sampai berhak merasa kaget?"

_PLAKKK!_

"Lalu di usiaku yang sekarang ini, seharusnya aku menulis di atas kertas. Bukan di punggungmu atau perbuatan kita semalam yang menorehkan luka."

Kepedihan itu sungkan bertamu pada matanya, sehingga langsung turun menemui hati yang seketika hidup. Sebelah tangan Akutagawa digenggam oleh Dazai yang menghadiahkan kejutan kecil–ia mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Akutagawa, meski tidak berbeda dengan malam yang lalu. Menjatuhkan punggungnya di atas kasur, dan Dazai menempelkan telinga pada jantung Akutagawa.

Ciuman itu masih saja mempertanyakan kenapa rasanya pahit saat bibir mereka berjumpa. Tak kunjung manis atau merasai senang walau kesedihannya telah dilepaskan kepada sebentuk kekosongan yang tidak Dazai acuhkan, apa semakin hampa bahkan hancur selama pandangannya kembali utuh.

(Kekosongan yang lain memang ada untuk dipenuhi dengan keegoisan. Salahnya terlalu hampa sampai-sampai harus diisi orang lain)

Sementara lagu yang Dazai cari lewat detak jantung Akutagawa, hendak dibandingkan dengan napasnya–penasaran mana yang lebih sia-sia dan munafik dalam menjalani kehidupan.

"Pada akhirnya kebetulan ini merugikanku juga." Telinga yang semula menempel perlahan Dazai angkat. Kepalanya sejajar dengan mata hitam jelaga Akutagawa yang lamat-lamat memperhatikan jarak di antara mereka.

Mereka mempersatukan apa semalam? Htam milik keduanya bahkan enggan berbaur, selain kulit dan keringat mereka yang dipaksakan bersinggungan demi kepuasan semu.

"Kita bisa melakukannya lagi jika Dazai-_san_ ingin. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Mau berapa kalipun aku tidak akan puas."

"Kalau begitu Dazai-_san_ bisa mengatakan apa pun. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Hanya mendengarkan dan bukan memahami? Banyak kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan padamu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Tetapi, untuk apa jika tidak diberi pengertian?"

"Aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk mengerti."

"Dan caramu bukanlah apa yang kuinginkan."

"Bagaimana Dazai-_san_ bisa langsung memutuskannya tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu?" Kebodohan Akutagawa telah melompati batas hingga penolakan tersebut, dan sebelum-sebelumnya tidak berarti apa pun. Rasa menyerah gagal mengajarinya untuk menjadi titik, sekaligus berhenti berjuang sebagai koma yang sering kali terabaikan.

"Karena itu kamu, Akutagawa-_kun_. Aku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menolak seseorang yang memang, tidak berharga sejak awal secara personal."

Seratus tahun akan berlalu percuma untuk Akutagawa yang ingin menyaingi Oda Sakunosuke–begitulah kata Dazai yang sudah terpahami. Kesia-siaan itu kini tergambarkan juga dalam memahami, berkata-kata, terutama menenangkan dengan peluk dan meredakan air mata. Akutagawa mustahil setara dengan hubungan yang sebatas atasan-bawahan, meskipun menjadi sahabat juga tidak mengubah perspektif Dazai.

Abai, ya, abai tanpa nama lain. Atau sebut saja, "ada tetapi dianggap hilang".

"Ternyata kamu itu baik, ya, Akutagawa-_kun_." Menyaksikan luka demi luka terpatri dengan bermacam-macam rasa sakit yang berlainan bahasa lebih dari cukup untuk menopang "pujian" tersebut. Ia memahami segala perih yang ditorehkannya, karena Dazai pernah merasai.

Rasanya memuaskan juga "membagi" goresan-goresan tersebut. Namun, belum cukup untuk melapangkan dada, karena Akutagawa hanya diberi irisan-irisan kecil dari luka yang sebenarnya, telah menggembung tetapi belum pecah.

(Jika meledak sekarang, apa Dazai telah menyempurnakan mahakarya di hadapannya ini? Jujur, yang kemarin belum apa-apa selain coba-coba. Mana sangka membikin candu)

"Mana ada mafia baik. Dazai-_san_ juga tahu aku selalu membunuh siapa pun."

"Bukan dalam moral melainkan secara pribadi. Namun, kebaikanmu itu terlalu bodoh karena mau-maunya saja disakiti olehku." _Olehku yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah menginginkanmu. Namun terpaksa akibat kondisi_.

"Selama Dazai-_san_ yang memintanya. Aku tidak mungkin mengecewakanmu."

"Kekonyolanmu itu adalah hal yang paling kusukai. Aku sedikit tidak menyesal, karena menjadi manusia dan bukan udara."

"Kenapa udara? Dazai-_san_ jelas lebih hebat dari itu."

"Dengan menjadi udara aku ringan, bebas dan tidak perlu diisi siapa pun. Jika identitasku adalah udara, meskipun kosong aku tidak akan menyadarinya atau merasa tersakiti."

"Jika Dazai-_san_ adalah udara, aku ingin menjadi gerimis untukmu." Pandangan mereka bertubrukan di satu perhentian yang membuang jarak. Akutagawa yang berani, dan gamblang membuat seringai Dazai menjadi-jadi.

"Akutagawa-kun sendiri kenapa memilih menjadi gerimis?"

"Supaya Dazai-_san_ merasa sejuk."

"Sejuk? Kamu tidak salah bilang? Mendengarnya membuatku ingin muntah. Kalau Akutagawa-kun adalah gerimisnya, lebih baik aku menjadi ketiadaan saja."

"Jika Dazai-_san_ adalah ketiadaan, begitupun aku karena tanpamu, diriku dan Gin tidak mungkin terselamatkan.

"Ucapanmu tadi serius?" Tiba-tiba saja Dazai menempelkan kening mereka. Kehangatan napas itu kian mengikis rasa yang sedari tadi, menari tak beraturan di benak Akutagawa.

Baru kali itu sewaktu bersama Dazai, jiwanya menjadi kaya oleh aneka rasa yang mencipta pelangi, kabut dan badai sekaligus.

"Tentu. Aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku."

"Baiklah~ Mendengar Akutagawa-_kun_ berkata begitu aku semakin ingin menjadi ketiadaan."

Kemeja yang tergeletak di lantai Dazai ambil dan pakai, begitupun celana hitamnya yang kusut masai. Usai memasangkan jas sekaligus asal merapikan, ia menuju pintu kamar untuk menjemput sepasang pantofel. Akutagawa yang terperangah mendadak tersadarkan, ketika kenopnya diputar Dazai tanpa mengucapkan apa pun.

"Dazai-_san_ mau ke–"

_DUAKKK!_

Moncong pistol telak mengenai dahi Akutagawa yang memerah. Isyarat Dazai memerintahkannya untuk mengambil senjata tersebut, lalu ditempelkan pada kepala.

"Tahu arti ketiadaan? Karena aku ingin menjadi seperti itu begitupun Akutagawa-_kun_, lakukan sekarang juga dengan menembak dirimu sendiri."

"Apa ini perintah darimu?"

"Perkataanku padamu selalu bermakna perintah. Cepat tarik pelatuk–"

_DORRR!_

_DORRR! DORRR!_

Satu tembakan Akutagawa dibatalkan Dazai yang melukai tangan kiri serta kanannya. Darah mengucur dari lubang tersebut, namun tidak meneriakkan luka yang Akutagawa derita karena penolakan saat ini, jauh lebih memedihkan mengalahkan asam penderitaan lalu.

Dazai Osamu, mentornya itu menolak kehadiran maupun kematian Akutagawa. Apa yang lebih mengerikan dari dibuang begitu saja?

"Tetapi membiarkanmu mati sekarang tidak akan menyenangkan." Pistol kembali disimpan ke balik jasnya. Seringai Dazai tampak mengabur bagi mata hitam jelaga yang runtuh berkeping-keping.

"Jadi Dazai-_san_ mau aku melakukan apa?"

"Setiap kali Akutagawa-kun ingin menjadi ketiadaan sepertiku, tembak tanganmu sendiri seperti yang tadi kulakukan. Jika kamu tidak kuat, bunuh dirimu sendiri."

"A–", "Sayangnya aku tidak menerima Akutagawa-kun bunuh diri sekarang juga, besok atau minggu depan. Kamu harus melakukannya tanpa dilihat olehku, paham?"

"Lalu kapan?"

"Pastikan sampai Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak kuat lagi untuk menembak tanganmu. Paham?"

"Paham, Dazai-_san_."

"Menjadi pesajak yang keren karena depresi bukan keinginanku, Akutagawa-_kun_. Aku lebih suka tertawa lepas, dan tersenyum tanpa dirimu di sekitarku."

"Terlebih ..." Mulutnya bergerak pelan. Waktu berjalan lambat seolah-olah mengeja kata demi kata agar tidak lenyap begitu saja.

_BLAMMM!_

Pintu ditutup. Akutagawa ditinggalkan bersama pesan dan bisikan itu, juga kegentaran yang terselip di salam perpisahan Dazai. Namun, rasa gemetar yang mengguncang sang mentor bukan menandai sukar dalam berpamitan, melainkan selalu saja Akutagawa yang dijadikan alasan termutlak sebagai dasar segala kekeliruan.

_Terlebih melihat Akutagawa-kun depresi seperti itu hanya membuatku semakin terluka._

"Ternyata aku gagal melindungimu sejak awal."

Lawannya adalah lara yang tak kasat mata meski kabar baiknya, Akutagawa telah menjadi mahakarya seperti keinginan Dazai.

_Menyaksikannya dihancurkan kepergian sedikit-banyak mengobati duka milik Dazai usai ditinggal Odasaku._

Tamat.

A/N: well idenya ga menarik banget ya? aku ngebet pengen bikin ini tapi abis dapet inspirasinya, jadi yaudah kubikin aja terus odazai day 7 besok kalo ga mager okeee~ soal inspirasinya, ya ini dapet dari chat, udah sih gitu aja wkwkw.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav/follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ mohon kritik saran juga agar ke depannya fic DazAku milikku bisa lebih baik.


End file.
